How to make a fanfiction and how to make a pile of garbage in disguise
by Infernobolt
Summary: There's a lot of crap on this website, this is how to not make said crap!
1. Prologue: Being the author

A/N Plz writcher fouts and criticism in de reveus sectiun, bot if ur a haetur then dont writ anything its my storee if u dont lik dont reed

Complimints onlee pl0x ;)

Prologue: Being the author

 **The author's point of view**

Hello! And welcome to fanfiction. Everyone has something special inside them, but in my opinion that's not always a good thing, ESPECIALLY when there's lots of utterly disgusting fetishtic lust being thrown around this godforsaken website! Here, I'm going to show you how to make a story and how not to make a story!


	2. Chapter 1: The basics of writing

Let's start with the basics of writing. Firstly, give your story context clues and dialogue changes to imply that the point of view is changing. Why?

Because it does when these things come up! Remember: Show don't tell if you want to make a good story!

If you want to make a bad story, then it's the other way around, tell don't show! If you're making a bad story, do so under the mindset that you are a shepherd and the readers are your dumb-as-all-hell sheep!

Always explicitly tell whose point of view we are currently in, because no one can tell this from dialogue changes and context clues alone according to you!

Next we have character creation, or as I like to call it, "Believable characters and Mary Sues". First, for believable characters, give them a personality that truly says something about them! Also make them likeable by giving them good personality traits while still giving your character some character flaws, as bad as they are!

For Mary Sues, make your character, well, YOU! You know yourself better than anyone, and if there's one thing you know about yourself, it's that you are god's gift to man! The best way to make someone like you is to have every character of the opposite gender (or same gender if you swing that way) love you unconditionally, Even if you throw a hatchet at them! Character flaws are the worst thing that can happen to a character, having one would mean they aren't likeable, so make sure your character has none! Also give them a cool power like the ability to fly or omnipotence!

[A/N Maek shore ur accownt naem is NOOOOOOOT de saem as ur maen charakter becos thiss happined 2 mii! FAK U JOSETH FRUM SKOOL STAP LUKING AT MAI FAKING DEVIUNTAHRT!]

Lastly, look out for grammar and spelling holes such as pronunciation and homophones. Homophones aren't that important to those who are making a bad story though. "Theirs know too whey's about it!" they say! Although, if you're making a good story, then make sure homophones are used correctly and you pronounce things right.

If you're making a bad story (in which is pretty much MOST OF THE STUFF ON THIS SITE) just put semicolons everywhere! They're for the smart people only! Use them so much that people think that you're smart!

[A/N Alsow for kittee faeces! =^_^= Ceoot wif clows and sweet droops!]

Now that you've done that, make sure [2 thenk off aideas, kom bak 2 dis sectchun bfor posteng!]


	3. Chapter 2: Story content

Now that we have an idea, let's write a story! What's that? You have no idea and want to write a good story, well then you can make a fanfiction of a certain franchise: for example, here are some of the most oversaturated story ideas for fanfiction here!

A day in the life of (franchise)

Dark and gritty retelling of something innocent

"true" story of a haunted videogame

Once you've created your story, look at the reviews.

(Good story writer's response to a bad review): What's this? Someone gave me a bad review showing me what I need to work on? I'll work on those things then!

(Bad story writer's response to a bad review): What's this? Someone gave me a bad review showing me what I need to work on? HOW DARE THEY! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE STORIES OF THE SAME QUALITY THAT DON'T GET ANY BETTER IF THESE PEOPLE KEEP NAGGING ME ON WHAT I NEED TO WORK ON?!

If this criticism is too much for your tiny little brain to comprehend, then maybe you should use a different site, like Wattpad. Wattpad's a lot like fanfiction, only the age cap is thirteen and the stories are usually about Naruto or One Direction.

You can also add covers to your books in order to hide what your garbage story really is (Except for some stories, not all crap on Wattpad is bad, but most stories are shit)!

One of the best things to do for writing a bad story on Wattpad is to add an Ideal cast for when your book gets made into a major movie which will totally NOT happen! Also, include handsome shirtless men and beautiful girls in your stories, good or bad, this will get you MAD TWEENAGE CRED!


End file.
